Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of survival tools, more particularly, to a combination survival tool/walking stick that can be used as a spear, a crutch, a walking stick, or, in pairs as a stretcher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Survival tools have been described in the prior art. Additionally, spears, crutches, stretchers, and walking sticks have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art discloses the unique combination of features of the present invention. Although the prior art survival devices may have been suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a survival tool, which can be used as a spear, a crutch, a walking stick, or in pairs as a stretcher. The present invention discloses an elongated rod like device being segmented with each segment having a specific purpose or use. Segments are provided to serve as a spear, a flare, a strobe light, and, for other purposes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a combination survival tool, which can serve as a spear, a crutch, a walking stick, or in pairs as a stretcher. An object of the present invention is to provide a combination tool, which can be used by an outdoorsman for multiple purposes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool, which will make hiking and general outdoorsmanship safer.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear from the description to follow.